


Не большая цена

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Если подумать хорошо, то это была не такая уж и большая цена за то, чтобы Убежище, как и нервная система его обитателей, находились в относительной безопасности, потому что со своим собственным спокойствием Уилл давно уже распрощался и, по сути, терять ему уже было нечего.





	Не большая цена

Когда Тесла докопался до Уилла в очередной раз с просьбой помочь в небольшом эксперименте, он только тяжело вздохнул. Он еще не до конца простил ему прошлую выходку, хоть и закончившуюся обоюдным удовольствием, но все же запомнившуюся, наверное, до конца его жизни, и не то чтобы Уиллу хотелось повторять забег по лесу. Или делать еще что-то, чем бы оно там ни было.  
— Ничего особенного делать не нужно, — заверил его Тесла. — Нам даже не придется покидать Убежище.  
— Не сказал бы, что это меня успокоило, — произнес Уилл, переходя от одного ящика к другому и проверяя, ничего ли не перепутали при доставке.  
— Да ладно, когда ты мне отказывал?  
— Ну-у, например, сейчас?  
— Уильям…  
— Пошел вон.  
— Я и обидеться могу…  
— Просто прекрасно, можешь начинать, — Уилл развернулся к нему и указал на выход со склада. — Даже не вздумай, — он перехватил руку Теслы. — Дай хотя бы раз спокойно поработать… Да твою ж… О, боже, как же я ненавижу этот твой щенячий взгляд…

— Ничего особенного? — свирепо проговорил Уилл, дергаясь, и зашипел, когда по телу пробежал ток.  
— Молчать, — Тесла приложил к его губам палец и провел по ним.  
Уилл, вспомнив, что, когда входил в лабораторию, краем глаза успел заметить устрашающего вида кляп, послушно заткнулся. И думал о том, какой же он все-таки безотказный идиот. Ведь давно уже усвоил урок: то, что для Теслы «ничего особенного», для нормальных людей всегда означало прямо противоположное.  
И сейчас, стоя на коленях, в одних трусах, со связанными за спиной руками и ногами и с повязкой на глазах, он расплачивался за свой идиотизм. И ведь серьезных претензий не предъявишь — он же дал согласие. Как всегда, не глядя. И, пожалуй, он мог смело причислять себя к мазохистам. Потому что наступать с таким постоянством на одни и те же грабли…  
— Ты придурок, — все-таки не выдержал он, когда почувствовал, как Тесла что-то приклеивает к его телу.  
И этим «что-то» определенно были датчики.  
И выгнулся, насколько это было возможно, когда тот провел по его спине прохладным когтем. Это было легкое, почти даже нежное касание, от которого Уилл задрожал, потому что уже знал, чем обычно заканчивается такая прелюдия.  
— Я что сказал? Все, что от тебя требуется, это просто сидеть и… и все, да. А мне нужно…  
Его прервал громкий стук в дверь.  
— Мисс Фриландер, — раздраженно произнес Тесла, — вас не учили тому, что сначала следует дождаться ответа, а потом уже вламываться?  
Уилл едва не застонал, но вовремя прикусил язык. Меньше всего ему хотелось выдать свое положение, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, в каком он виде. На его счастье, он находился за лабораторным столом и со стороны двери его не должно было быть видно. А Кейт молодец, могла ведь даже и не постучаться, а так влететь и пронестись ураганчиком по помещению.  
— Где Уилл?  
— Кто?  
— Тот, кого ты трахаешь. А когда не трахаешь, то издеваешься.  
«А иногда все вместе», — подумал Уилл, невольно отмечая последовательность, названную Кейт.  
— Это было грубо, юная леди.  
— Зато доходчиво. Так где Уилл? Он нужен Магнус.  
— Представьте себе, мне он тоже нужен. Так что, когда найдете, пните в моем направлении. А теперь вон отсюда.  
Уилл услышал быстрые шаги Теслы и возмущенные, почти сердитые, вопли Кейт:  
— Эй-эй, полегче с коготками, а то повыдергиваю!  
Хлопнула дверь, щелкнул замок.  
— Никогда не понимал, почему Хелен так нравится подбирать бездомных щенят, а не топить их сразу, особенно если вспомнить, что натворила конкретно эта невоспитанная особа…  
— Развяжи меня, — потребовал Уилл и задергался. — Магнус…  
— Обойдется, — Тесла погладил его по щеке. — Сейчас ты мой, Уильям.

В следующие несколько часов Уилл понял, что он не просто идиот, а зависимый идиот. Еще и любопытный, ко всему прочему. И вопрос, почему он раз за разом оказывался в нелепых ситуациях из-за Теслы, отпал как-то сам собой. Особенно четко Уилл это осознал, когда до него дошло, что за все это время у него ни разу не возникло желания произнести стоп-слово. И, раз уж на то пошло, то он даже забыл, какое оно и было ли вообще.  
И, если подумать хорошо, то это была не такая уж и большая цена за то, чтобы Убежище, как и нервная система его обитателей, находились в относительной безопасности, пока Тесла был занят им, Уиллом, потому что со своим собственным спокойствием он давно уже распрощался и, по сути, терять ему уже было нечего.


End file.
